sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Hafwen Bowsthorpe
Hafwen Bowsthorpe is the official doctor for the Stormwind Militia and is employed as part of the Westbrook Personnel. Biography Hafwen was born and raised in a small village in the Northern lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. The youngest of three children Hafwen was a favourite with her elder sister Lidana Bowsthorpe however her elder brother Talden wanted little to do with her. When Hafwen was around 3 years old her village was attacked by raiders. Her mother in an act of sacrifice took Hafwen to the forest's edge telling her to go and hide. Hafwen never saw her parents again. Whilst wandering blindly through the forest, the cries of those slain ringing in her ears, she collided with the leg of a Troll. The Troll, taking pity on a human youngling led her to Northshire Abbey where a local working woman took her in and raised her. Once Hafwen reached an age where she could fend for herself she left the Abbey in search of a way to make ends meet. It was then when she banded together a group of Anti-Royalists whose soul aim was to remove the monarchy of Stormwind City. Hafwen and her Army of the Forest had many scrapes with the Stormwind Militia and eventually disbanded vowing to never speak of their shady pasts again. After realising her foolishness Hafwen approached the Militia and asked for their forgiveness, offering herself up as a recruit. Commander Pilus Malbridge accepted her offer and Hafwen began a long stint in the ranks. Throughout her Military career she rose from recruit to the honourable rank of Corporal. She was well respected and treated her fellow soldiers well. Hafwen's career ended when she had her first child. Hafwen now works as part of the personnel at the Westbrook Garrison. She is head of staff and also the doctor in charge of all who reside in the Garrison or work for the Militia. Recently she has taken on the role of community doctor serving all those in need of medical care outside of the Garrison. Appearance and Personality Hafwen is of medium build with a toned, slightly muscular physique. Although she has her strength she has retained her feminine physique. Her raven black hair compliments her grey-blue eyes. She is always dressed well either in tasteful dresses or items she has created herself. Hafwen can be rather difficult to approach at times as she sometimes lets her temper get the better of her. On a good day Hafwen is pleasant, polite and rather fun to be around. She values her friends and understands that loyalty is paramount in any relationship. She will defend those she loves to the death. Relatives Lidana Bowsthorpe, Hafwen's older sister, recently reunited. It is difficult to believe the two are related when comparing Hafwen's down to earth personality against Lidana's snobbish views. Deacon Bowsthorpe is Hafwen's first son, he is also the son of Highlord Algorath Aegywnn. He resides with his mother at the Westbrook Garrison. Quotes "I'm the doctor, I know best. Now shut up, sit down and stop acting like a baby!" Hafwen's famous bedside manner "Really... I couldn't care less." Hafwen showing her caring side. Category:People Category:Humans